This disclosure relates to communication between converters and receivers of integrated circuits.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuits, such as programmable logic devices may include receivers that receive data from other circuitry, such as other integrated circuits. The other circuitry may include a converter, such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) that converts data from an analog domain to a digital domain. The other circuitry may also include a transmitter. The receiver of the integrated circuitry (e.g., programmable logic device) may perform various operations to identify portions of the data.